There is a continuing desire to provide apparatus, such as personal electronic devices, which have improved aesthetic appeal. One of the ways this has been achieved is by employing non-conventional materials, such as precious materials, to fabricate elements of such apparatus, for example casing walls.
Precious materials, such as glass and ceramic materials including zirconia and alumina, are very durable and are thus suitable for the fabrication of elements such as casing walls, and it would be desirable to provide an improved casing wall for an apparatus such as a personal communication device.